


Admitting The Unkowns

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, kouao - Freeform, slyjaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard for Koujaku to believe that perhaps he and Aoba weren’t the only one’s in their relationship. </p>
<p>Written for the wonderful beniseragaki's slyjaku fandom @ tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting The Unkowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeppi/gifts).



“Another round for this table, please!” Koujaku called over to the waitress with a raised hand. The girl scurried over to him and nodded with a coy smile.

“Yes, Koujaku-san. Do you need anything else?” She simpered. He shook his head. “Do you  _want_  anything else?” Batting her pretty green eyes insinuatingly, she drummed her long fingernails on tabletop. She deflated a little when he declined, but still managed to give him one last lingering look before she left. 

Koujaku exhaled sharply, before swallowing down a shot of whiskey. As the liquid burned down this throat, his eyes shifted across the table.

Luckily enough, Aoba didn’t seem to have noticed the exchange. He was busy chatting with some of the other Benishigure guys, tipsy.

Still, feeling a pang of guilt, Koujaku reached underneath the table and brushed his leg against Aoba’s. The younger glanced over at him. His initial peevish glare softened and those hazel eyes glinted at him as if they were sharing the world’s biggest secret right there underneath the dinner table. 

While Aoba was certainly a good sport about the attention his boyfriend garnered, Koujaku was starting to think it was time to announce their relationship to the general public. The only people who knew so far were Tae, Mizuki, the weirdos who occasionally pestered Aoba, and the few Benishigure guys who were with them during the fall of Oval Tower. And for a while, Koujaku thought he was going to keep it that way. The idea of all that fuss from his fans made him nervous. Plus, he needed all the tips he could get if he was going to take Aoba to an onsen that summer…and hopeful women gave generous tips.

He moved his leg, touching Aoba’s ankle. His boyfriend returned the gesture, clumsily knocking his leg against his. Koujaku smiled, wishing he could reach far enough to grab Aoba’s hand. He was tired of having to keep their relationship hidden below the table.

“Oi, boss, what’s with the lack of Rib fights lately?” hollered one of the original Benishigure members across the table once their newest round of drinks was set out. He, like the most of the others on the team, was completely drunk at this point. “We haven’t fucked up anybody in weeks…no, in months! What happened to the good ‘ol days?” He tipped in his chair. Koujaku went to stand to the catch the guy. But before Koujaku could make it out of his seat, the guy’s hands slammed down onto the table to balance himself. Frothy beer sloshed in the mugs, a few guys squawked their loud complaints, Aoba giggled drunkenly, his head lolling backward.

Koujaku settled back down but eyed the table nervously. Perhaps they were causing a bit of a ruckus…

Aoba reached for another shot. Koujaku pushed it away with a finger, earning a bitter glare. “Aoba, I think you’re done for tonight.”

“I don’t want to be done,” Aoba huffed. He went for the glass again. Koujkau slid it down the table. “Oi! Gimme that!”

“No more. We can drink more once we pay and leave.”

“Koujaku!”

Aoba pouted. But it only lasted for so long, before he slumped in his chair, alcohol starting to weigh heavy on his body. Koujaku studied him for a moment, making sure this wasn’t his queue to call off the night. But moments later younger made a come back, his eyes filling with newfound energy. Koujaku smiled, relieved.

But then, Aoba’s pupils shrank, irises sharpening to a venomous gold.

Koujaku stiffened.

Aoba glanced up and down the table, expression cinching into a sneer. His eyes stopped at Koujaku, and he stared at him straight on and straight across, lips pulling into a smirk.

This wasn’t Aoba.

This was Sly Blue. 

“This is cute,” Sly said, giving the table another condescending glance. “I’m guessing these are the friends you keep me from.”

“I don’t keep you from any one,” Koujaku bit off, lowering his voice. Even if they were at the end of the table and the guys were seemingly too drunk to be interested in eavesdropping, he wasn’t taking any chances. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning. Where was the waitress with their check? With no sign of the woman, Koujaku refocused his attention toward Sly. He was picking at his teeth with a fingernail. “Where’s Aoba?” the man hissed, leaning over. Sly shrugged.

“Probaby asleep. He wanted me to come out for him.”

Koujaku’s eyes narrowed. “Or did you take advantage of him?”

“Why would I ever do that?” Sly sent him a simper laced with biting sarcasm. “Now, where’s a menu? I’m hungry.”

“We’re leaving,” Koujaku growled.

Sly’s expression tightened into a bitter frown. “I’m not ready to leave.”

“Well we are.” Koujaku twisted around. “Waitress!” he shouted, in a desperate attempt to wave the girl over. Sly pursed his lips, glowering.

“Fine then. Try to leave.” There was a shift underneath the table and Koujaku stared at Sly suspiciously, bracing himself. He tried to call for the waitress again but was stopped when a sudden and heavy force pressed down onto his crotch. Koujaku’s eyes shot down.

Sly had removed his shoe and was pushing his sock-covered toes into the man’s groin. The pressure moved up and down his cock, giving it a tantalizing rub underneath the zipper of his pants before it pressed into him again,  _hard_.

Koujaku gasped, swallowing the curse he almost spat. He snapped his gaze back up, glaring fiercely across the table. The other seemed amused. “Try to leave now,” Sly purred. Koujaku tried to stand, and Sly ground his foot even deeper, unmercifully so. The man collapsed back into his seat in pain. “Go on. Get your check.”

Sly’s eyes narrowed in, pupils like pistol’s bores sharp and unforgiving.

His thighs trembled, grinding his teeth in restraint. Sly literally had him by the balls, and considering his reputation Koujaku wouldn’t be surprised if he was willing to inflict some damage. He squirmed in his seat, glancing desperately over at his Benishigure members. They chuckled and hollered jovially, drinks already empty, completely unaware that their boss was being held down right there at the end of the table. Even if he did say something, they were too drunk to help at this point—and anyway, how would he explain Sly Blue in the first place? No, it was much more trouble than it was worth.

Sly seemed to see the desperate glint in his eye. With another heartless push against the man’s crotch, he said, “I thought you wanted to leave, so why aren’t you getting the check?”

“S-Sly get off of me.”

“Why should I do that? 

Koujaku took in a sharp breath of air, clenching his fists underneath the table. He had to control himself, keep his voice even. The more ruckus, the worse this would get. “Look, I-I’ll get your dinner. Just, stop acting like a brat and get off of me,” he pushed through his teeth.  

“But I’m not hungry for that anymore.” He rested his elbow on the table, cupping his pretty face in the palm of his hand. His expression had softened, letting the amusement of mischief come to the fore. “I’m only hungry for one thing now.” He let up on Koujaku’s groin and the man breathed a sigh of relief. Though his toes lingered around the area, keeping the older man tense and hyperaware of his ghosting movements. Eventually, his foot settled back on the inside of his thigh. He stroked him there, in smooth massaging motions, insinuating smile curving his coquettish, pink lips.

It was the most tender and yet cruel thing he had done all night.

Koujaku felt his cock twitch in interest. “Stop it,” he hissed.

The movement continued. Rubbing. It drifted back up to his cock.

At this point, the waitress was wandering back over to their table. Koujaku stiffened. “Cut it out.”

The younger just smirked, using his toes to locate the head of his penis through the fabric of his pants.

Koujaku writhed. He was getting erect.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Koujaku-san?” the waitressed asked, looking down at him hopefully. He tightly shook his head, almost wheezing as he said, “M-May I get our c-check…please.”

The girl was still too smitten with his presence to hear the knots in his voice.

Sly glanced up at her, the way she bounced in her place and giggled at nothing at all. His eyes narrowed.

“Of course, Koujaku-san. How would you like it split it up?” She glanced over at the rowdy drunks at the end of the table, then back to Koujaku, smiling.

Meanwhile, Sly stroked the taut ridge of his cock, slowly, sensually, letting his big toe push into the sensitive tip as the man opened his mouth to speak.

“Just, just put it all on my tab.” He grunted.

Her eyes widened. “Really? Are you sure? It’ll be a bit pricey….” She gave the Benishigure members another quick glance from over her shoulder, silent reprimand hardening her eyes. Of course, she looked just as sunny once she turned back to Koujaku. It took all of him to gather the control, but he nodded. “Oh, that’s so generous of you!”

“I-ah, It’s fine.” Koujaku dug his fingers into his leg, trying to focus his attention elsewhere. Her eyes twinkled. 

“Ah, yes! I’ll be back as quickly as possible! If I could have a scan of your coil please!” He lifted his trembling arm, teeth gritted, letting the girl scan his coil. “Alrighty then! I’ll be just a moment!” She turned on her heel and left. Sly’s expression pressed back into another smile as he idly played with a straw on the cluttered table. 

“I still haven’t gotten my fill, Koujaku,” Sly hummed as he continued to stroke Koujaku’s cock, quicker than before. The older man bit into his lower lip, his fingers still squeezing his thigh. He obviously hard at this point, he was sure of it. His cock squirmed against the strained front of his pants, demanding release. He shifted his hips as if he could slip away from that relentless touch that was igniting passion underneath his flesh, just anger and arousal in a scorching mix.

He swelled even more, the teeth of his zipper digging into his boxers. Sly only pressed it in deeper, making Koujaku gasp and cringe.

“What do you want Sly,” he ground out under his breath, glancing over at the rest of Benishigure to make sure they hadn’t heard.

“I want to go to the bathroom. Together. Now.”

Koujaku knew exactly what he was insinuating. He hated this, how Sly always dangled his sexuality in front of Koujaku, as if Aoba’s body were chip he could use for his bidding.  “No. Absolutely not.”

Sly pushed his foot  _down_. Koujaku recoiled. “I don’t think I heard you right the first time.” 

Koujaku sucked in a breath of air. His eyes squeezed shut. He was really stuck here. It was either comply with Sly or get his dick crushed. He opened his mouth to reply.

“Koujaku, what’s the matter? You look constipated!” One of the Benishigure members, Kou, exclaimed. He slid in beside Koujaku, grinning and red-faced. Sly sent a look Koujaku’s way, another extension of his previous offer. He eased his foot off him a little, leaving a sting of pain. 

“No, I just think I may have had a little too much to drink,” Koujaku replied tightly. Kou looked at him with hazy eyes, seeing to accept the answer. “Excuse me, Aoba and I are going to get some fresh air.” Koujaku said, standing up from his place at the table. Sly glared at him for a second—how dare he call him Aoba—but was quickly yanked up by the arm. Koujaku tugged him through the restaurant, past each private room with its wafting smell of food and liquour (Koujaku thanked his lucky stars no staff walked by to witness his raging erection), until they reached the restroom. He slammed the door shut. 

“Oi! Don’t pull me around like that!” Sly bit off, wrenching his arm away from Koujaku’s grasp. 

“Said the one who just crushed my cock!” Koujaku fired back.

“Oh, I’m sorry about your cock,” Sly said, his voice softening to a syrupy purr. Suddenly, his eyes dropped, giving Koujaku’s groin, a single lusty look before slipping back up his muscular frame. “I had to catch your attention somehow.”

He stepped forward, touching the bulging underneath the fabric with a hot hand. Koujaku swallowed, eyes darting to Sly’s—don’t you dare—but he didn’t pull him away.  “You sure look like you could use some help here, Koujaku. For all the damage I’ve caused.”

With that he lowered himself to his knees, licking at his lips. 

“Don’t touch me.” Koujaku grunted, withdrawing when Sly ran a coy finger up the ridge of his cock. “Only Aoba’s allowed to touch me.”

Sly looked up at him, hazel eyes glazed with lust as he pulled the zipper down, slowly. “I am Aoba, remember?”

Koujaku tensed. They had this conversation, he and Aoba. It was Aoba’s way of explaining things to him, after the first time Sly appeared. “We’re not separate people,” Aoba had said. “He’s just a different aspect of who I am. I can’t control him, nor does he really deserve to be controlled. He’s just looking for his place in our body.”

Sly must have been there too for that conversation. Was he there for everything he and Aoba had done together?

He eased the zipper down, tugging Koujaku’s pants down to his knees.

“You’re so hard. If you keep going on like this you’ll dirty you underwear.” Sly asked with a little smile. He reached up and cupped Koujaku’s erection through his boxers, giving it a squeeze. “Here, let me get it all out for you.”

Koujaku stiffened even more, legs feeling wooden underneath him. If Sly and Aoba together were both piloting this body then was sex not a matter of Aoba’s choice alone, but rather a decision made as a team. 

But that made him wonder, was Aoba consenting to this now? 

“S-Sly, let me hear Aoba. Just for a second. I need to check to make sure this is alright.”

“He said its fine,” he replied, a little too easily to be believable. Koujaku wanted to retort, but he gasped when he was pulled from his boxers, erection springing out to its fullness. Sly reached forward, lapping at the plummy-red tip, coating it with salvia. “Mnnh, you’ve been waiting all night haven’t you,” he murmured with a lascivious grin.

Koujaku clenched his teeth. Aoba never said these kinds of things to him. And yet, pleasure jolted down his erection, pooling at the tip where a bead of precum dripped onto Sly’s lips. Sly, Aoba, they were both here…weren’t they? It was just that Sly was taking the lead tonight, right?

He suckled at the tip, drawing more of the fluid from the slit. He swallowed it down around Koujaku, tongue cradling his sensitive length. Sly bobbed his head a few more times, before releasing him.

“Ah, you like it when I suck your cock?” He gave him one long lick up, from tip to base, using the salvia to lather his engorged penis with quick, relentless pumps. “You must want me so much. Do you want to fuck me?”

Koujaku grunted. He didn’t want to answer that question.

He smirked up at him; he knew. Sly reached up and fondled his sack, while moving up and down his shaft, coating him. He gave his balls a good, hard squeeze, causing Koujaku’s knees to buckle. Koujaku gasped, steadying himself on Sly’s skull. He resisted the urge to knot his fingers into his hair. Whether it was Aoba or Sly, he refused to hurt him.

“Ah—“

He pushed Koujaku’s cock deeper into his mouth, taking him to the hilt. The man gathered the gall to look down. He blushed. He watched his cock slide from those pink lips slowly, all the way down to the bulging tip where he took his time to suck and lave his smoldering tongue over it.

“Mmnnh,” Sly moaned around him. Koujaku trembled, orgasm pulsing down his thighs and making them weak. He leaned even harder against him, against that head of beautiful blue hair he’d fallen in love with so many years ago.

He let his eyes slip shut picturing Aoba knelt between his legs, giving the crown of his cock one sweet and sucking kiss.

Sly gave his balls another squeeze, rolling them in his hand. He bobbed his head, bringing Koujaku even deeper into his mouth.

“Ahn, fuck.” Koujaku massaged the head of hair in front of him, earning a little groan in return.“Oh Aoba. Yes, ah-yes.”

Then, the movement stopped. The heat pulled away. Koujaku’s eyes blinked open, looking down, confused. Sly was getting up, face red, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He opened his mouth, why was Sly moving away? He wondered what was going on, what Sly was planning. 

Then, it hit him…his mistake. 

“Sly,” Koujaku said, getting no response. “ _Sly_.”

He made some impertinent retort, under his breath grunting, “I’m not Aoba. Don’t call me Aoba.”

Koujaku stopped. He thought about it for a second—wasn’t that what exactly the opposite of what Sly said minutes ago? His brows dropped, expression hardening, watching as the young man began to unzip his own pants.

“Sly, you just said you’re Aoba…” Koujaku finally said, perplexed, annoyed, wondering why he had gotten himself in this situation in the first place with this guy. He knew this wasn’t going to be right, he  _knew_. Feeling suddenly betrayed he said, “You just said that to me.”

“Ever heard a lie.” He pulled his jeans off, grumbling about the tight fit that Aoba preferred, taking his underwear off with it. Koujaku stood there, motionless, letting it sink in.

“Aoba was never here?”

Sly snorted. “Um, no. You just have me. I don’t get how you haven’t figured out yet. We don’t come together. It’s a one or the other kind of deal. Geesh, you’re greedy.” He gave a little laugh, stepping out of the fabric, letting the denim plop heavy to the floor. “Now, back to where we were.”

“Sly. Put your clothes back on,” Koujaku said, clipping his words as he pulled up his own pants and boxers. He winced as he tucked quivering cock back into the fabric, despite that it was plump and an angry red, begging for attention. When Sly didn’t move, sharpening his gaze, letting his voice rise for the first time this evening. “Sly, get dressed. We aren’t doing anything else.”

 But he ignored Koujaku, pushing the palms of his hands flat against the door and bending over with legs spread wide. Koujaku swallowed hard, the sight of that ample bottom on display, balls hanging between his lean legs. If this were Aoba he’d—no this wasn’t Aoba. This would never be Aoba. Furious, he bellowed, “Sly get dressed now! Stop this game you’re trying to play!”  

“But don’t you want me,” Sly purred, giving his butt a tempting little wiggle. “Your cock sure wants me.” 

“I want Aoba!” Koujaku hollered back. “Where is Aoba?”

Sly twisted back around, cock standing erect, anger beginning to darken his eyes. He huffily pulled his pants and underwear up, leaving his belt undone. “I told you, he’s asleep or something. He didn’t want to be here any more with you. And anyway, it’s really none of your business on who gets the body for the day.”

That enraged Koujaku. All the anger within him bubbled over into a bellow. “I’m being serious Sly! Why are you here!”

“Cause I want to be!” he yelled back. “Why can’t I be here?”

“It’s not your place!” Koujaku screamed. “Now tell me what the fuck you’re doing to Aoba in there.”

He slammed him against the door. Sly Blue squeaked in shock, body smacking hard into the wood. “Tell me the truth! Where is my Aoba?” 

Their eyes met. Sly’s were still poisonous yet clearly shaken. Tears glossed his eyes, whether of fear or shock Koujaku wasn’t sure. Then it registered to him, Sly’s weight, his frame, was the same as Aoba’s and that was far too much force. He recoiled with guilt. Sly stayed back against the door. “Sly—I’m…I’m sorry, I overacted,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

Sly didn’t say anything. He just eyed Koujaku.

It was strange feeling. To be judged by someone so seemingly wicked.

“Stop apologizing you pansy,” he said moments later, turning away with a wry smirk. He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t understand you really. You clearly hate me, so why are you apologizing?” Sly turned back to him, eyes filled with rage. “Why are you acting like you give a bit of a damn huh? Is there something you’re going to get out of this?”

Koujaku shook his head, chest heaving heavy. “No, Sly, just…fuck, just I’m upset okay.”

“Why?” he spat. “Because of me?”

Was it really because of Sly? Koujaku wondered that, what angered him the most about these moments. Was it that Sly was so cruel, that his time with Aoba was now on a ticker waiting to be ripped away from him at any time with these interruptions, or was it the thought of Aoba being trapped inside his own body without any say of what Sly was attempting.

Koujaku sighed. “Look, I don’t know if I can trust you yet. Aoba clearly isn’t here. And…I can’t do things with you and be faithful to Aoba.” Sly stared at him features trembling with…was that annoyance? Anger? It was probably the most honest emotion Koujaku had ever gotten out of him. He straightened his back, letting his voice even out, hoping perhaps his own resolve would crack Sly’s.

“But I am Aoba,” Sly muttered again.

“No, you’re not. Stop lying. You know you’re not Aoba either.” Sly’s eyes widened but before he could cut him off, Koujaku continued, “You two have been separate for too long to be considered the same person. Even you don’t want to be him…do you?” Sly pushed a sharp exhale out of his nostrils. “You want to be your own person Sly.”

“Then why…” Sly bit his lip, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Then why wont you be with me.”

“Because I love Aoba.”  

For a moment, he said nothing, and for some reason, it hurt Koujaku to see a look of discouragement on his face. 

“Why don’t you love me then too?” he finally asked. “I thought you loved me.”

“Sly I don’t know you.”

“But, I know you Koujaku,” he said, voice growing thin. “I’ve known you since we were kids.” 

“I’ve known  _Aoba_  since we were little, not you,” he insisted. “I don’t know you. I don’t know anything about you. I just met you three weeks ago.”  

“Well I was there. For everything.” Sly said, looking rather pale. He anxiously ran his tongue over his teeth, and then shoved his hands in his pockets.   

Koujaku’s eyes widened. He never thought of it before, that Sly had been there all along. Every moment he spent with Aoba, was a moment he spent with Sly. He took a deep breath, realizing the implications of that.

“Look, Sly I’m—“

“Cut the apologies. I don’t have time for it,” Sly bit off, severely. “If you want your Aoba, I’ll bring him back alright.” Koujaku listened, opening his mouth, words hot on his tongue. “But just remember that I’ll never not be a part of him. You’re stuck with me as long as you want Aoba.” Sly turned away, opening the door. He snorted and then turned over his shoulder. “I hope that keeps you up from your beauty sleep, geezer.” 

And with that, he let the door slam shut.

Koujaku stood there, suddenly feeling the pit starting to tear through his gut. He just listened to the sound of the florescent lights buzzing above him, the faint clinks of dishes that made their way through the walls, his own heartbeat pounding in his chest.

After a moment, he left the restroom in a hurry. He needed to find Sly.

He found Aoba instead, collapsed outside on the patio. Luckily, it was empty, the restaurant crowd winding down for the night. He was sitting on the concrete floor, staring blankly at the cloudless night sky. “There you are!” Koujaku exhaled. He gasped when the younger man turned to him, the softness of his usual hazel eyes dewy and red-rimmed.

“Koujaku,” Aoba said, voice weak. Koujaku dropped to his knees, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

“Ah it’s you Aoba, it’s you.” He felt Aoba’s body shake against him, smaller than Aoba had ever felt before.

“What happened? Did he come out?” Aoba asked against his shoulder. Koujaku nodded. He ran his fingers soothingly through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Aoba pulled away, eyes narrowing with accusation. “Did he do anything? Is everyone alright?”

“Yes it’s fine, nothing happened.” Koujaku pulled him into another hug. “He just…said some weird things to me. And he tried to do some stuff…” 

“Huh?”

“You two need to work it out. It’s a lot to explain. But if you guys can talk or something perhaps…”

“I think I can. Somehow…I’ll figure it out. But Koujaku,” Aoba pulled back looking him straight in the eyes, “What’s going on?”

“It’s—“ Koujaku started, stopped himself, letting the words fall heavy in the humid air. What could he say? There weren’t words to describe this situation, this feeling. All he could do was lean in and press his lips against Aoba’s. “Just know that I love you, okay? I love all of who you are.”

Aoba still seemed confused, a little pink-faced from the confession, but the younger moved forward and kissed him again. “Yeah, I love you too Koujaku.”

It wasn’t peace, or even relief necessarily. Maybe it was just the momentary perception of comfort. But Koujaku was suddenly engulfed with gentle warmth that only Aoba supplied him, pulling Aoba flush against his chest. They kissed long and deep, forgetting their presence hanging stagnant in the rush of the city around them.

"No matter what, I’ll love you.” 


End file.
